<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a father's lullaby by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621103">a father's lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Flashbacks, Gen, Lowercase, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>though my sunniest days were stolen away.<br/>i still had my son by my side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a father's lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiii!!! this was based off of sunaway_'s comic!! ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>wilbur clenched on his dad's kimono, tugging on it to grt his attention as his father was just finished cleaning his sword. phil turned around to look at his son, "what is it, will?" the other looked guilty as he answered, "i can't sleep.."</p><p>phil chuckled a bit as he said, "oh, so it's just sleep trouble? i know an easy fix!" he smiled, setting his sword back to where it was, and sitting down to get near wil's level.</p><p>he opened his arms as he told wilbur, "c'mere! give your old man a hug!! i got a song for ya!" will hesitated at first, but said, "o-okay.." he hugged his dad, feeling the warmth as he was being slightly squeezed.</p><p>"this is a special tune, son.<br/>
it's about an imaginary land called "l'manberg.""</p><p>phil opened his mouth, starting to sing the tune.</p><p>"it all started on a day like any other.</p><p>all the salmon swum to the sea,</p><p>when my lover, she darted her way down the strea.</p><p>with the heart that she taken from me.."</p><p>wilbur felt his eyes close in his dad's embrace, quietly snoring as phil noticed.</p><p>'oh, he's already asleep..<br/>
welp, time to tuck him in.' he thought to himself as he picked wilbur up and walked towards his son's room to put him to bed.</p><p>=======</p><p> </p><p>phil felt his son's cold and numb hand tug on his clothes, "yes will?" he asked, with a worried face. "can.. can you sing me the rest of that song..? the one you sung to me when i was younger.."</p><p>"i'm having trouble sleeping."</p><p>he heard the pain in his voice, tears falling down his cheeks, it turning to hot to near cold, "of course, will.." he sniffled, taking a deep breath and starting singing that song quietly.</p><p>"and my chest though it ached, there was hope. a little beacon of light.."</p><p>wilbur smiled, he knew he was gonna die. the same sword that phil was cleaning on that night is the same one that killed him.</p><p>"though my sunniest days were stolen away.</p><p>i still had my son by my side.." </p><p>as he ended the tune, phil holded wilbur's body, "good night son."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>